The Storm, The Fire, and The Rain
by TheNotShortKid
Summary: Alex Windsor popped her head through the window. "Oho. If it isn't the grumpy teenager. Sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty," she mocked sarcastically. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "That's rich, coming from the little dragon." Alex hesitated, then smiled and said, "You shouldn't joke around with things like that." Ah, I suck at summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining in through the glass windowpanes, and the sun peeked between the drawn-out clouds. Some birds flapped near the castle's gates, and got shooed away by the royal guards.

King Adgar flipped through another page in his newspaper, detailed with the headline, "NORTH WAYTM ROYALS KILLED." Adgar furrowed his eyebrows, barely skimming through the newspaper with a thinly veiled expression of shock.

Queen Iduna looked at herself in the mirror. Were these clothes too formal? She didn't think so. The violet dress complemented her hair. . . did it not? She sighed, twirling her dress around. Was the coat too much? It was springtime, after all. She neatly folded her coat on her bed, and was heading out when King Adgar burst in through the door.

"Darling, I was thinking about the Summer Sol-" Queen Iduna started, and then abruptly ended when she viewed his face. He was paler then usual (which was saying something) and was sweating profusely. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words wrong.

Queen Iduna quickly closed the door, and walked over to the King. "What's happened?" He was silent for a long moment, then blurted the words out all at once as if that would relieve his burden. "The. . . The North Waytms! It was all over the headlines, that they-" Here, he paused, and his eyes were wildly darting about the place, before resting on Iduna's forehead. "They were killed. All the royals." Iduna was expecting something bad from the way that he was acting, but. . . it was a horrible shock for her.

"What?" she breathed. _"All the royals?" _

Seeing him hesitate, she asked him the question again.

"No. . . " he looked at the sky. "Not the princess. She was the only one that survived."

Iduna sighed with relief. The little girl-well, she wouldn't be nearly as little now, she supposed. Around 14? And how horrid. All of her family. . . gone. Just like that. She was muted with grief. After being separated from her own. . . No. She couldn't think about that now. They needed to go to North Waytm, _now._ She knew it would be hard for Elsa, with her . . . THAT, and for Anna too. She was so lonely. But right now, the princess of North Waytm needed her more. Needed comfort, reassurance, guidance.

While the Queen mused in her own thoughts, the King looked out the window. The sky, which was earlier filled with a myriad of blues and light, was now drowning in dark grays and sinister regrets.

With such a tragedy at hand, the King should have been focused on it, but only one thought passed through his mind.

_'It's going to rain.'_


	2. Chapter 2

March 5. Anna held the book in her hands. She sighed. So much was risked for this book, she couldn't believe it. "You know, you almost got me exiled, right?" she whispered to it. Anna was certain that the only thing harder than getting the book would probably be climbing the North Mountain or something. She had snuck past 8 guards, hid in 3 suits of armor, and then went up the stairs blindfolded. Don't ask. And that was before she had to wait in the oven for _hours_ until the maids left! Honestly, next time she tried to sneak into her father's personal library, she needed a thorough plan first. Well, hopefully there wouldn't _be _a next time.

Well, no point dwelling on that now. She wiped the dust off the cover. And dropped it on her bedroom floor almost immediately. "King Agnarr's Personal Journal?" Anna's face turned white. "No, no, NO! Argh! How could I have grabbed the wrong one?!" Anna growled. Now she would have to go back all again for the correct tome - "Royal Recipe for Hot Chocolate." Anna picked the book up and walked toward the door. In her haste, she must have forgotten to hold it properly, because a page dropped on the floor. 'Great,' she thought. 'What now?!'

King Agnarr, it is of utmost importance that the following information be transferred.

As you know, the Royal Windsors have all been wiped out, excluding the heir. She, as you know, is 17 and therefore unable to take the throne until she is of age. In North Waytm, the throne can be transferred when the heir is 18. However, I have a source inside the North Waytm army that the attack on the Windsors was dictated by the one and only Fire Louse. It is an exiled branch of the South Waytm Army, and thus, creates a political three-way potential war. Under the guidance of the Arendellian Army, do not, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, travel or make contact with either three of the parties, especially the Princess.

Your Royal Advisor, Duke Reingard.

Reingard, how utterly ridiculous. What on earth are you talking about? Some fire lizard, the South Waytms, and The Windsor? Firstly, the South Waytms are never to be trusted or to be taken seriously. Also, The Windsor obviously needs help. You forget that our families were allies for generations! They have helped in many of our crises, and we must repay them. Me and the Queen have already arranged a ship for the royal's funeral, and will be departing shortly. Iduna will inform Elsa of the circumstances. Especially because of Elsa's. . . situation. Do NOT try to convince me otherwise. And do NOT inform Anna of ANYTHING. She'll have enough going on as it is. . . And lest you forget that I am your King, and thus, your ruler. You take orders from me. You forget your place, Reingard.

King Agnarr.

Your Majesty. . . Very well. I apologize for my insubordinace, and will follow your orders accordingly. I have arranged a time for both Princess Elsa and Queen Iduna to be present. As you wish, Princess Anna will not be informed of why you are travelling. I still object to you going, especially at this time . . . but you may do as you wish. As I will not be seeing you until after your trip, Farewell, and Good Tides.

Duke Reingard

Ann's head was totally blurry. And mad. And more mad. Okay, so maybe her head wasn't blurry. She was just mad. There was so much ammunition in one page of her father's notebook, if she read the whole book, she might have had a heart attack. First, who were the Windsors? From the letters, she assumed that they were the royals of a country called North Waytm. And. . . they were all dead except for the Princess, who she inferred was called The Windsor. So Reingard didn't want Father and Mother to go to. . . their funeral? That was why they had left? And why did Reingard not want them to leave? She re-read it again. Oh. Because of some war? But why on _earth _would her parents want to go there if they knew there was a potential war happening?

But most importantly, WHY did her parents insist on not telling her any of this?! And worst of all, they told _Elsa?!_ Yeah, Anna was really mad. She was more than mad. She was fuming. She was driven out of her fiery fumes by a knock on her door. 'WHAT?!' she wanted to yell, but she knew she couldn't be like that. She was the princess, even if she had less freedom than a street rat. She took a deep breath. "Yes?" she said. "Princess, your dinner. Also, the King has asked me to remind you that they will be back in around 2 weeks," the servant said. Anna panicked. Where to hide the book? Or should she lie about it and give it to the servant? Or should she stall for time? Or-or-or-

She quickly snatched the book and the page and shoved it into the back of the closet. The servant outside asked, "Your Highness?" Anna quickly stood up straight and ran to the door, hoping that she looked innocent. "Yes?" she replied to the confused servant.

"Oh! Right, your dinner. . . " she handed Anna the tray with her dinner on it. "Here. And. . . are you alright? You look a little flushed." Anna's eyes went wide, and she replied, "NO! I mean, everything's _fiiiine," _before shutting the door in her face.

'Whew. I'm glad that's over. Now, what would the the most logical course of action?' she wondered. Well, it would be to get a good night's sleep, and to tackle the book in the morning when she was refreshed. But of course, we're talking about _Anna_ here. Of course she didn't listen to any logic at all, and instead flipped through her father's journal into the bright hours of the early morning.

**Insights  
Hello everyone! I'm TheNotShortKid, as you probably know. 'But Anna and Elsa's parents went to Ahtohalla, not some North Waytm thing!' yadda yadda. DON'T CARE. This is my fanfiction, okay? I get to do whatever I want. All constructive criticism is accepted, but be nice about it! I'm a delicate soul! Fav, Follow, Reviews, ALL APPRECIATED! I will probably have like a whole chapter that's like FAQ if this is popular enough. I'm pretty wordy. I have a general idea of the story. If you have anything to say, PM me! :D TNSK OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Disney or Frozen. This is purely from my imagination. I own no characters except Alex Windsor and - oh whoops. Almost spoiled it lol. ENJOY!**

Dead. Dead. Dead. Again and again. The words repeated themselves again and again. 'Stop. Please stop.' Elsa didn't feel anything. It was just numb. So numb. Why couldn't it just stop? She sat on her bed. And her chair. And on top of her closet. Was this what it felt like to be insane? There was too much. Despair. Sadness. Hurt. Hurt. 'It hurts.' How long since some Duke or other had told her? "Princess Elsa. We've received news that. . . The King and Queen's ship was discovered." Elsa had blinked, once. Twice, before responding.

"What do you mean?" she had said coldly. Of course she knew what he was implying. But she didn't want to believe it in any way, shape, or form. She'll never forget the two words that replayed in her head and haunted her for days and nights for weeks that came out of the Duke's mouth then. "They're dead."

If she was isolated before, she was even more now. She hadn't seen any people since that day. Heck, the only living thing that she had seen was a little bird outside of her window. It's better this way, she reminded herself. It's safer for them. For me. Especially since her parents were the only ones who knew about her situation. She had no one now to rely on. ''What about Anna?' a little tratorious voice whispered in her head. Elsa flinched. 'What about her?' she mentally replied, snarkily.

As if Anna could read her mind, she suddenly heard her outside of Elsa's room. Elsa didn't want to, but her body drifted toward the door as if it had a mind of its own. She heard Anna's voice, sad and desperate. "What are we going to do?" Anna whispered. 'It'll be okay,' Elsa wanted to tell her. To lie to her. But she knew it wasn't. Not in any stretch of the imagination. But she didn't deserve to talk to Anna, not after what she had done to her, so many years ago. So instead, she leaned her head against her bedroom door and listened to Anna cry.

Alex Windsor.

Anna _despised_ her. It wasn't fair, or nice. But Anna didn't care. Anna didn't feel anything. Not after. . . Anna muffled a sob into her pillow. Alex Windsor. Anna wondered whether that _slange drage _had any idea what was sacrificed for her sake. No. . . not even sacrificed. Duke Reinguard told her that the ship had - sank - before even reaching that cursed North Waytm. So her parents were needlessly gone because of the stupid sea. The Windsor, huh? Alex. Windsor. 15. Gifted. Green eyes. Her whole profile screamed slange drage. A cursed slange drage.

It was in her father's journal. Alex Windsor, she meant. Pages upon pages about how she was so amazing. Anna snorted. And Gifted, whatever that meant. Apparently, she played some odd trinket called a piano. Doomed Slange drage. There was a picture of her, on one page. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but she had sharp eyes and a face that was much too mature for someone her age. Anna tilted her head. A bit like Elsa, then.

Funny, wasn't it? Her parents, leaving for some Alex girl that was, Anna realized after examining her father's journal, very similar to Elsa. Or she assumed, from her childhood memories of Elsa. She sighed. Why? Why was her life so complicated, and difficult, and confusing?

There was only one thing someone could do in a situation like this. (Besides ordering an immense amount of hot chocolate from the royal kitchens, that is. She never found the royal recipe for the hot chocolate. What a shame.) She ripped Alex Windsor's picture from her father's book, and hung it right about her desk. Every time Anna got mad, she took a tiny little dart and threw it at her picture. (Well, she had pretty bad aim, so half the time, it didn't even hit the picture.) By the end of the afternoon, exhausted, angry, upset and crying herself to sleep, there was over a hundred darts dotting Alex Windsor's face, and if she had to guess, more than a hundred missed darts laying on the floor.

Alex gazed upon the water. How long since the wicked Fire Louse had attacked? Maybe a month? More? Alex took a look at herself in the water. Despite being in the wilderness for who knows how long, she still looked okay. She flexed her jade arm gently.

Alex was born without normal arms. Soon after her birth, the royal engineer had designed jade (yes, the gemstone jade) into mechanical arms. They worked well. She had two swords, too, also made of jade. Jade was the Windsor family's own unique gemstone, okay? It was a status symbol - anyone with anything jade was either a member of the royal family or favored by the Windsor royal family. Only in North Waytm could you find jade, and because of this, it was highly sought after and extremely expensive. Alex always wore gloves so people couldn't see her jade arms.

Maybe some people would look at her arms as a disadvantage, or be sour about it. However, Alex was actually pretty happy about it. First, if not anything, it made her look as cool as heck. And then, there was the added benefits of making combat earlier. It blocked any sort of metal, and the only gems that could piece it were diamonds, rubies, and crystals. Jade was a very powerful, but light, gem. That was another reason why jade was not seen often unless a royal member of the Windsor family was wearing it. (A jade pendant, or a jade bracelet.) Since Alex was the favorite for the throne, she had _lots _of it.

Now, you may be wondering what 'favorite for the throne' means. In North Waytm, since there usually was multiple children among the royal family, it was a royal rule that the parents and royal council, along with the common vote, got to choose their next ruler. This was helpful to reduce the pressure of many young royal children, as if they did not want to have the throne, they didn't have to. This also made the Queen or King of North Waytm more powerful, since only the strongest and smartest heir would be chosen. It was a good system.

Alex was the youngest in the direct line of the royal throne. Her. . . older brother had been exiled when he ran away at 14. Now he must've been 19 or so, Alex guessed. Another rule in North Waytm was that cousins or other potential heirs could be considered _IF, _and only if, the King and Queen had no children, or if they were not considered eligible by the Council. However, if one chose to pursue the throne, obviously they would live a much better lifestyle.

Since she was born, Alex was always the favorite. In the Council's words, she was, 'A good leader, and exceptional fighter and strategist, and, although her math skills needs some work, the Heir is very bright and has much potential. Good public speaking skills. Much charisma with the people.' Alex was thrilled. She always tried to hone all of her skills, so when she would take the throne, she could help her people and her parents would be proud and wouldn't have to worry.

The council was especially happy with her fighting skills. Ever since she was born, she had an amazing alpitude for any sort of fighting, but extremely sword fighting. At 10, which was the age every potential hair got the council review, the common vote, and the rating, Alex had been named heir of North Waytm. After the heir was officially named, they got acceptance gifts.

Alex had received her jade swords, an improved version of her mechanical arms design, a couple royal princess outfits, a cute little princess crown, and so many 'peace' gifts from other nations and families. Mainly some drink called hot chocolate. It was so. Good! Someday, she was going to _have _to learn the recipe for that.

Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. Jade-colored eyes started up at her in the reflection of the water. She wore a green jacket, with a dragon emblem on the back. Under the jacket, she had her two jade swords concealed next to her neat, buttoned-up black shirt and pants. She slipped on her white gloves and gave a prayer to the Spirit Haize, before clapping her hands on a rock nearby.

A few seconds later, she was not Alex Windsor. In her place, stood proudly a jade dragon with wings and two horns on either side of her head. Her eyes, previously green, turned black. She swished her mouth from side to side and flicked her tail a bit. Then, with an almighty leap, the blasted off from the North Waytm shore, heading to the only place she would think of as 'perhaps safe' - the castle her parents had told her about, with the nice King and Queen, and their two little sweet daughters. Obviously, the King and Queen were gone, but the daughters would help, right?

'Help with what?' you may be asking. Only minutes after Alex flew away, dots of fire could be seen across the South Waytm coastline. The one and only General of the Fire Louse gazed at the water. Blond hair, red eyes, fiery temper, and adorned with the typical Fire Louse troop gear - a red jacket normal for militia-but his was more extravagant than the others around him, signalling his importance. "Gone," he spat. "_Where could she have gone?!"_ he asked his troops.

Alex was no fool. She knew that they would come. "Please, please. Mysterious daughters across the sea, please help," she mumbled to any Spirits that happened to listen. In her head, she continued. 'Help with exterminating the Fire Louse. Help with rebuilding my kingdom. Help restore peace amongst my people. Help me find my purpose as an Elemental.'

**Insights:**

**Oooh, I know, dramatic, right? OG characters, fire lizards, Elementals. (Foreshadowing! thou you don't know it yet :) And our other main character, Alex Windsor, is introduced! I know. I'm so smart, right? Hang tight till next time, where all (okay, very little) will be revealed! Like, review, fav, follow, whatever! TNSK out!**

***slange drage means snake dragon. I used google translate. *shields myself* SORRY okay I know I know don't kill me. *Haize means wind. I think. Also used google. **


End file.
